


Once Upon A Dream World

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Bondage, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through his dreams, Ash enters an alternate reality version of the Striaton Gym; a version in which only males can enter and in which badges are won through sex rather than battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ash is paired with just about everyone male (except for Brock) so expect more pairings than this in the future, and feel free to make pairing requests.

Ash sighed, rolled over, and tried once more to fall asleep, but he just couldn't. He was too excited; starting a new journey, making new friends...

 

Meeting hot boys.

 

He pushed the last thought away once more. Ever since he had turned twelve, he had grown increasingly, and uncomfortably, aware of boys; but not girls. By the time he was fourteen, he had been forced to accept that he was gay and would never like a girl.

 

He still sometimes dreamed about the young man who first caught his eye; his one time traveling companion, and long term friend, Tracey Sketchit. Though he had never come out to Tracey, or given his friend any reason to suspect that Ash's feelings were romantic in nature, he still wondered from time to time what might have been had Tracey not liked girls the way he had.

 

Not that Tracey had ever figured out that Ash liked him that way; At least, if he had, he had never said anything about it...

 

Lost in his thoughts, Ash finally drifted off to sleep, but his dream was not at all what he expected.

 

 

“Welcome to the Striaton City Pokemon Gym. This is the Gym which allows you to feed your senses, and indulge in your desire for pleasure...”

 

The young man who was speaking had soft green hair, and pale green eyes; with a start Ash realized that it was Cilan. However, unlike the Cilan he knew, there was something very odd about this Cilan...

 

He was dressed in thigh-high black leather heeled boots, an emerald green dress with a hemline that fell just short of touching the tops of the boots, and was wearing makeup. Ash glanced around, and saw that Chili and Cress were dressed similarly; only in ruby red and sapphire blue, respectively.

 

Not that the dresses were the same; Cilan's was a basic sheath dress, Chili's was halter-style and plunged in the front, while flaring out in the skirt, and Cress' was strapless, short, and tight.

 

“T-this is a Pokemon Gym?” He finally managed to sputter out after several moments of staring at the brothers, open mouthed and wide eyed.

 

“Yes, this is a Pokemon Gym. Wanna try to challenge us? I assure you, this will be the hardest badge you'll ever have won, if you even manage to win it.” Chili smirked at him, one hand on his hip and the other pointed towards Ash.

 

“Yes, I challenge you! What are the... Hey, what's going... Help!” Ash began struggling as Chili snapped his fingers and two boys came forward from the crowd. Grabbing Ash, Trip began working his belt open while Paul tried to pull off his jacket. Trip was dressed in a sunshine yellow feathered frock that complimented his fair skin and pale hair, and was longer in the skirt than most of the other dresses, because of the feathers that hung from the underlay.

 

Paul, on the other hand, was looking surprisingly sexy in a tight short dress of dark purple velvet with a scoop neck and short sleeves, his skirt so short that he would flash everyone simply by sitting down.

 

“Don't you want us to prep you for the 'battle'?” Trip asked coquettishly, as he unzipped Ash's pants.

 

“What does Pokemon battling have to do with... with... oh....” Trip had pulled down Ash's pants just far enough to take Ash into his mouth to fluff him up.

 

“This Gym Badge is not won through battle. Oh no, you have to sex it out of the Gym Leaders.” Paul kissed Ash's neck between words, one hand slipping up underneath Ash's shirt to pinch at a nipple.

 

“S-sex it? You... You mean put out for it?” Ash panted out, half in embarrassment, half because Trip was making it hard for him to concentrate.

 

“Yup, you have to let them do you... In front of the rest of us. Or else it won't count for the badge.” Paul whispered, kissing Ash's ear now.

 

“Mmm...” Trip sounded like he was trying to agree, but was having a hard time speaking with Ash's cock in his throat and mouth.

 

“Oh, I think he might be ready for the real thing...” Chili was standing in front of Ash, though he had not heard him move. Up close, Ash could see that his dress was not solid red, as he had thought, but was shot through with gold thread making it shimmer like flame.

 

“You can stop fluffing him now.” Cilan helped Trip to his feet, then gently stroked Ash from root to tip. “This is a nice piece of equipment.”

 

“Uh... thank you I think?” Ash dropped his eyes, embarrassed by Cilan's compliment, and saw that there were leaves embroidered along the skirt of Cilan's dress in a paler green than the dress itself.

 

“So, who goes first this time?” Cress finally piped up, stepping closer, and Ash once more felt his jaw drop. Like his brothers, Cress' dress was not a single color, but rather ripped through all the shades of blue as he moved, the colors changing and rearranging themselves like the rippling of water on the top of a pond. How the effect was done, Ash had no idea, only that the results were amazing. Only the fact that Cress was not exuding the same kind of confidence that his brothers were distracted from his dress, and made Ash look at him instead.

 

Cress was cute, and the fact that his dress was the most eye catching, along with being the tightest and shortest of all three brothers, only added to that fact. Ash was about to open his mouth to ask if Cress could go first when Chili spoke up again.

 

“I'm first, I'm so hard I'm gonna pop if I don't. Cilan, would you mind prepping his ass for me?”

 

“Prep my... Oh...” Once more Ash found himself relaxing and allowing the touch as Cilan gently started fingering him with the help of a bottle of lube from a nearby table. Chili, meanwhile, grabbed a pair of handcuffs from the table and threaded them through a metal loop in the floor.

 

“On your knees, Challenger, hands together in front of you like you are praying to feel my cock fill your ass!”

 

Ash complied, and felt the cold metal of the handcuffs snapping around his wrists. Continuing his work, Cilan began properly finger-fucking Ash's ass.

 

Crying out wordlessly in pleasure, Ash failed to notice as Chili moved into position behind him until Cilan's fingers were removed from Ash's ass. Then...

 

“Chili! Oh... Oh fuck...” Ash whimpered in mixed pain and pleasure as Chili suddenly thrust into Ash's tight opening.

 

“Oh you like that don't you you little man-whore.” Chili panted as he set a fast pace that left Ash breathless and writhing.

 

“Open up.” Opening his mouth automatically, he pushed himself up as far as he could with his hands bound, and Cilan thrust into the wet orifice. Though the angle was awkward and he could not fuck Ash's mouth as deeply as he wished to, he still laughed softly as Ash skillfully sucked at him.

 

Then he felt something smooth yet hard rub over his hip and side, and realized that Cress was rutting against him, unable or unwilling to ask his brothers to move so he could get a better position.

 

As Ash felt himself starting to get close, Cress snapped a cock ring around his base, the brief flare of pain pushing him back from the edge, even as he felt Chili pull out and warmth splash over his ass.

 

“My turn now.” Cilan unlocked the handcuffs, freeing Ash's hands. “Roll over.” Once Ash was on his back, the cuffs were secured once more around his wrists, but Ash didn't mind.

 

Cress sat down on Ash's chest and took advantage of the new position to fuck Ash's mouth, his skirt riding up almost to his waist. Then Ash felt his legs get pushed up and apart, and a second cock was entered into his ass.

 

“Cress...” Turning to look at his brother, the blue haired youth nodded, and shifted his weight lower. Leaning forward, Cress lined up his ass, and Cilan helped line up Ash, then he was inside Cress!

 

Being double timed like that was beyond anything Ash could have imagined as Cress rode him in time with Cilan's thrusts.

 

Had he not still been wearing the cock ring he would have spurted into Cress within a minute, but as it was the pleasure lasted so long Ash lost track of the time, until pleasure warred with frustration and the urge to cum became overwhelming. Only then did Cilan release into his ass, before reaching around and jacking Cress until he also came. Then both boys seemed to dissolve into thin air, and Ash was left alone for a moment.

 

“Wow, good show, here's your badge.” The referee came over and unlocked the cuffs and cock ring. Ash barely glanced at the ref as he set to work jacking himself off, not realizing that the ref had been Brock until he had already cum and the dream was fading to black.


	2. 2

Cilan woke with a start, his heart pounding in his chest. What the hell had he just been dreaming? Why had he been touching Cress? They were brothers! Cilan's love for Cress was platonic, not romantic, so why...?

 

Sighing, he heaved himself upright and walked over towards the trees, needing to be alone for a bit.

 

“Cilan...?” Glancing around, startled, Cilan saw that it had been Ash who spoke, as the younger boy was sitting up in his sleeping bag, blinking sleepily. “Did you...?” Ash broke off, biting the inside of his cheek.

 

“Did I what?” Cilan blushed and looked away, as he remembered what he had also done with Ash in his dream.

 

“Uh... Never mind, it's nothing. Don't take too long to use the bushes.” Ash yawned and settled himself back down, falling back asleep.

 

If only sleep were as easy for Cilan. Shaking his head he wandered into the surrounding woods, not to pee as Ash had suspected, but to just clear his head.

 

“What had Ash been about to ask, if I had had a wet dream?” Cilan shook his head again. “If I woke him up because of it I should apologize...” He laughed, knowing full well that he would not, as such an apology would be too embarrassing to make.

 

And, of course, there was no way that Ash had had the same dream as him, was there?

 

 

“Cress, how long are you gonna take in there?” As soon as Cress had woken up, he had run into the bathroom, barricading the door. Then he sat down with his back against it, shaking. How could he have been dreaming about watching Chili fuck Ash, and gotten off on it?

 

And why had he not cum until Cilan had started jacking him? He was confused, so confused that his brother's voice barely registered, as he sat there shaking.

 

“Cress?” Chili's voice sounded more worried now, and his knocking was softer. “Are you okay in there?”

 

“Y-yeah, I'm fine.” Cress sounded normal as he finally stood and examined himself in the mirror. Then he sighed and unbarred the door. “Sorry, kinda fell back asleep while... oh you know.” He avoided looking at Chili as he left to return to his own room. Not that Chili noticed, he was too busy with his own doubts and was avoiding looking at Cress as well.

 

 

Over in the Sinnoh region, Paul bolted out of bed and ran for the washroom, barely making it before popping. Dropping his pants, he took his leaking cock in hand and began jacking himself off, before spraying cum everywhere. Sighing, he cleaned himself up as he listened to his brother's voice making one last round as he got all the Pokemon ready for lunch.

 

Paul had been up all night reading porn and had only fallen asleep at five in the morning. Maybe that was why he had dreamed about messing around with Ash...

 

Not that he minded. No, he had wanted to fuck Ash for quite a while, which had only added fuel to their rivalry. Only now they were no longer rivals, since Ash was exploring a different region now, and Paul was training hard for his rematch at the Battle Pyramid. When he wasn't helping his brother with his breeder duties, that is.

 

He had changed, however, and no longer used force to try and push a Pokemon to its full potential; he now regretted what had happened with his Chimchar. But Chimchar was with Ash now, and he was secretly glad of that. With Ash, Chimchar was able to reach his potential better than with him...

 

Ash... Slowly he began to jack off again, thinking only of how hot and tight Ash's ass would be when he finally got a chance to fuck it.

 

Then he cleaned the bathroom, tucked himself away again, and went to find something for lunch.

 

 

Trip lay in his sleeping bag for a long time after waking up, one hand idly stroking himself through the thin fabric of his boxers.

 

While he had no idea what had prompted his last dream, he had no regrets. The skirt he had been wearing... God had he looked sexy! And little did everyone else know, but the skirt had only been feathered, meaning all he had to do was get hard and his cock would be on display, peeking out from between a feathery curtain.

 

The thought alone made him hard. Then there was Ash, the sexiest boy he had met since starting his journey... the boy he longed to photograph naked and in the throes of passion...

 

His fourteen year old mind was buzzing with lustful thoughts, with no confusion as to why he liked who he liked. He liked boys, so what?

 

And one day he would fuck Ash and prove once and for all that he was the best trainer in Unova. But that could come later... Much later...

 

For now he was having too much fun proving himself as a trainer to give the game away just yet.

 

 

“Ash, wake up already!” Cilan shook his young friend, all to aware of the body that was only covered with thin cotton fabric. “It's almost lunch time, you missed breakfast!”

 

“What?” Ash bolted upright, then blushed as he met Cilan's eyes from only inches away. The memory of the dream he had had earlier in the night came back to him, and he pushed past Cilan to get dressed, then head into the woods to answer the call of nature.

 

“What's for lunch?” He asked once he had his jeans back on and zipped up, feeling less vulnerable now that he had an extra layer of fabric between his manhood and any part of Cilan's body.

 

“Iris gathered up fresh berries this morning so I'm making soup and sandwiches.” Though Cilan sounded normal enough, he would not look directly at Ash, but hid it by turning back to the fire to stir the bubbling pot hanging over it.

 

“Sounds good. I'll be back in a few.” Ash turned and headed into the woods, wondering if he'd have another dream about Cilan that night.


	3. 3

Ash lay back in his sleeping bag that night just listening to the sounds around him. Though Iris was already asleep, Cilan was still up, which surprised Ash. Usually Ash was the last one to fall asleep, which made him wonder if maybe...

 

Nah, it couldn't be. He was the one who had dreamed about Cilan touching Cress sexually, not Cilan himself. And besides, Cilan did get restless from time to time and occasionally need to blow off some extra energy before going to bed. They were all teenagers, excess energy was normal and to be expected.

 

Even so, they had only been travelling together for a few weeks; there was still so much about Iris and Cilan that he didn't know. Each day he learned something new about his friends, from little things like what Iris' favourite berry to snack on was, to major revelations like Cilan's irrational fear of Purrloins.

 

However, he could not shake the feeling that Cilan was worried about something, though he would not say what. Earlier, Ash had even asked him outright if he had something on his mind, and Cilan had just shrugged him off, saying it was nothing.

 

With those thoughts still swirling through his mind, Ash drifted off to sleep.

 

 

“Welcome once more, Challenger.” Brock greeted him while dressed in a traditional maid outfit.

 

“Brock? What are you doing here and why are you dressed like that?”

 

“What do you mean? I've always been here, and this is how I always dress...” But even as he spoke, Brock frowned slightly, as though that did not quite ring true to his ears. Not that Ash noticed as he saw what he was now wearing instead of his normal clothes.

 

Somehow he had gotten changed into a navy blue silk dress with a white satin sash tied around the waist. The dress itself was simple, a basic sheath dress much like the emerald dress Cilan was wearing on his last visit, with thick straps crossed in the back

 

“So, you have returned for another round even though you have already won the Sexual Badge?” Chili smirked, not the least bit shy though the skirt on the dress he was still wearing was hiked up to his waist. Trip was kneeling between Chili's spread legs, and though Ash could not see what Trip was doing, he guessed that Trip was using his mouth on Chili based on the look in the redhead's eyes.

 

“Y-yes, I have returned. I don't know why, or how I got here, but yes I have returned.” Glancing around he saw that no one else was present; only the four of them were inside the gym at that time.

 

“Do you wish to challenge me, or are you just here for some fun?” Chili pushed Trip away and stood up, his skirt pooling over his erection for a moment before it was smoothed down to once more cover him up.

 

“I already have the badge, so I'll just have fun this time.” But even as Ash spoke, he wondered what he was getting himself into.

 

“I'm not sure if this one is ready to be analed though.” Chili gestured for Trip to lie back, and the feathered skirt of the dress parted to reveal was Trip was wearing instead of underwear.

 

Thick straps encircled his thighs, connecting to a butt plug/cock ring combo unit. The plug also had dial on it, which confused Ash until he realized that it also vibrated when Chili turned up the speed. Writhing now, Trip moaned wantonly, trying in vain to satisfy himself, his cock leaking copious amounts of precum despite the cock ring tightly grasping his base.

 

“As you can see, we are still stretching him out so that he can take it anally without pain.” Turning the speed down again, Chili left Trip lying there panting and walked over to Ash. “So if you want to just have some fun...”

 

“I'll take a turn with him...” The voice sounded so familiar to Ash, like something out of a dream, yet he could not say who had spoken. Not until arms encircled his waist from behind and a mouth pressed against his ear to whisper into it did he realize who the newcomer was.

 

“Tracey...”

 

“Yes Ash, it's been a long time. I've wanted you for so long, but you were just a child in the Orange Islands, and now...” Letting out a soft wolf whistle, Tracey pulled away to walk around Ash.

 

Unlike the others, Tracey was dressed simply, in a denim dress that buttoned up the front and had overall like shoulder straps, but nothing was worn underneath. Marvelling at how smooth and soft looking Tracey's skin was, Ash almost failed to notice when the older boy approached him again.

 

“I hear that you have already won the badge?” Ash nodded. “Good, then please go down onto your hands and knees.

 

Dropping down with his back towards Tracey, Ash felt his skirt get pushed up past his hips but did not care this time that everyone could see him. As soon as the first finger entered him, he pushed back, welcoming the invasion and silently begging for more.

 

“Oh, you are a little slut, aren't you? You want to feel my cock inside your ass that badly?” Tracey laughed as he added a second finger and more lube.

 

“Yes, yes, oh Arceus do I ever, just do it, just fuck me already...” Ash breathed the words out barely aware of what he was saying, as the pleasure of having his first crush finger-fucking his ass short-circuited his brain.

 

“As you wish.” Then the fingers were gone, and Ash had a second to wonder why, then something much larger was pushed inside him.

 

Tracey's cock! What else could it be?

 

Moaning wordlessly now, Ash writhed as Tracey set a hard pace, forcing more than just pleasure out of his young friend. Pain radiated through his body, but somehow managed to work with the pleasure rather than against it. Just as he was reaching his pain thresh-hold though, clapping sounded through the gym and Tracey stopped.

 

“You...” Ash glanced around him, but couldn't make out much.

 

“Good show, you're sure putting him in his place.” That voice, so familiar and yet Ash's pain and pleasure clouded brain could not quite place it.

 

By this time a small crowd surrounded them, but parted for the youth who had spoken, as though he were royalty. All Ash could make out though was black and gold, and a pair of piercing dark green eyes. Familiar, he was so familiar...

 

But his name still escaped Ash, even as he pushed back against Tracey, fucking himself on Tracey's cock, one hand on his own. It didn't take long before he came all over his own hand, and he felt Tracey spill deep inside him.

 

Then he was awake, sitting up glancing around him as though looking for the boy in the black dress. The boy whose name he now knew.

 

For the boy had been none other than his long time friend and former rival; Gary Oak.

 

 

Tracey woke up at the same time as Ash, though he had no way of knowing that. For a long while he lay still in bed, replaying the dream in his mind, then he slipped out of bed and padded across the room.

 

Opening the door to his closet, he dug right to the back and retrieved an old sketchpad, one that had been abandoned when only half finished. Flipping backwards past the eternally blank pages at the end he soon found the drawing he was looking for.

 

The drawing he considered his personal masterpiece. The one drawing he had never shown to anyone. The drawing that made him question his sexuality.

 

The picture he had drawn of Ash sleeping one night long years before when Tracey had himself been unable to drift off. When he had started sketching Ash, he could never say, but he had captured his friend perfectly, from the slight frown he had had on his sleeping face to the way his shirt had ridden up and tangled around his chest as he slept, exposing a long strip of skin just above the top of his boxers.

 

How long Tracey sat there on his closet floor staring at the drawing he didn't know, only that it was not until he started yawning that he put the sketchbook away again and returned to bed. But even then dawn was streaking across the Kanto sky before he fell asleep once more.


	4. 4

No matter how hard he tried, Ash was unable to fall asleep. The memory of his last dream kept playing through his head. Giving up, he rose to take a walk, but paused as he caught sight of Cilan.

 

His friend had finally settled down to go to sleep, but was twisting and turning in his sleep, his breath coming in quick pants. Ash realized that Cilan was having a sex dream, and hastily turned away, his cheeks flaming as he caught sight of how his friends boxers were tented.

 

Swallowing hard, Ash felt his own cock twitch hard, but forced himself to walk away, into the woods, making a mental note to tell Cilan how little those boxers actually covered; he could practically see everything through the thin material.

 

He walked away because he knew that what Cilan dreamed about had nothing to do with him. Even if Cilan was dreaming about him, because he knew that Cilan would never tell him if he was.

 

Ash kept walking until he was certain that he was out of earshot of the camp, then he ducked between two trees, into another small clearing. Pausing only long enough to ensure that he was alone, Ash pushed down his boxers, grasping his cock and quickly stroking himself hard.

 

Slowing down, he licked his fingertips and rubbed the saliva over his sensitive tip, replaying the way Cilan had just looked and the sounds he had been making in his mind. Fresh arousal coursing through him, he began stroking himself in earnest, one hand massaging his balls.

 

Though he had just cum in his sleep not long before, Ash came quickly. Licking the cum off his fingers, he cleaned himself up and tucked his cock back into his boxers, but did not return to the camp right away. Instead, he sat down at the base of the tree he had just cum against, wondering if he would be able to keep his feelings for Cilan hidden, the way he had kept his feelings for Tracey, and Paul hidden.

 

He had been able to hide how he had felt about Tracey because the feelings had been new and he hadn't known what to do with them. And he hadn't been travelling with Paul, and anger was the predominant emotion he had felt when he had seen his former rival.

 

Anger that fuelled his desire, and made him want to force Paul into submission, to fuck the other boys ass hard in an attempt to give him a mere taste of the pain his Pokemon felt.

 

Of course, he never had, as the feelings had also scared him. He didn't like that he was capable of such emotion, or such thought.

 

Thinking back on the dress Paul had been wearing, and the 'training' that Trip was undergoing in his dreams, Ash found himself jacking off once more, while staring up at the sky, lost in thought.

 

 

As soon as Cilan fell asleep, he found himself once more back at the Striaton Gym. Or rather, he found himself back at the sex club version of the Striaton Gym.

 

A boy was lounging nearby, his dress made up of black velvet with gold sequins sewn on strategically; with the way his hair was done up in the same black-and-gold design and the tail attached to the back, Cilan surmised that he was dressed to imitate a Pokemon. However, Cilan could not identify which one, and he correctly surmised that it was not a Pokemon common to Unova.

 

Then his attention was drawn away from the youth; who was being given a lap dance by one of the fourteen year old gym trainers; a brown haired youth just old enough to begin training seriously, though Cilan did not know his name; by someone calling out his.

 

Glancing around, he tried to figure out who had called his name, then realized that it had been Cress.

 

His brother was still wearing the sexy blue mini-dress, but the skirt was hiked up so far that it was now more of a cropped shirt than a dress. Trip knelt between Cress' legs, using his mouth on Cress while Chili fucked Trip's ass with a dildo.

 

“Cilan, come join us!” Cress panted out, even as he feathered his fingers through Trip's hair.

 

Reaching his brother's, Cilan leaned down and gave Cress a deep, sloppy kiss on the mouth, then he dropped to his knees, one hand toying with his own erection, the other reaching under Trip to stroke him. “Is he ready yet to have the cock ring removed?”

 

“Yes, just about. I've been toying with his ass for a couple of hours now, so yeah I think it's time we permit him release.” Cress nodded his agreement with Chili's statement.

 

“Okay, here it goes.” Cilan quickly removed the ring, then resumed stroking Trip. The younger boy was obviously close to the edge, and he came less than a minute later, fading out as he woke up in the real world. “And now I think someone else needs to cum as well.” Cilan slid upwards again to resume kissing Cress, while Chili lifted the blue-haired youths legs up and apart, slipping his hardened cock into his brother's already prepped hole.

 

Breaking the kiss, Cilan rocked back on his heels, toying with himself and watching his brothers fuck, before getting bored and slipping his cock into Cress' mouth, rocking his hips in time with Chili's.

 

Cilan soon discovered that he had made the right choice as Cress proved to be skilled at sucking cock; and as the most submissive of the brothers it was no surprise. Moaning loudly, Cilan feathered his hands through Cress' soft blue hair, as Chili sped up down south. Moments later, Chili pulled out and stroked himself once, cumming messily all over Cress' cock and stomach. Then he too faded as Cilan shifted himself into a sixty-nine position with his youngest brother.

 

Taking Cress' cum coated cock into his mouth, Cilan skillfully cleaned him up with his tongue, before deep-throating him, moaning as he felt Cress do the same to him. Moving in sync, they both licked and sucked at one another as they both felt warmth grow in the pits of their stomachs, and somehow they managed to cum at the same time.

 

Cilan woke with a start, his heart racing. Now he knew that he was going crazy; there was no way he had just had a sex dream about Cress!

 

Was there?

 

 

Back at the Striaton Gym, Cress woke up crying. What was going on? First he dreamed about Cilan fucking Ash, and liking it and now... and now...

 

Was he losing his mind? Or...

 

Or did he actually like his brothers? Did he really want Cilan to go down on him, and Chili to fuck him?

 

He didn't know, and that's what upset him the most. He had no explanation for his dreams.

 

And, worst of all, he was scared to go back to sleep, scared of what he might end up dreaming about next.

 

Little did he know that Chili was already up, and had gone down to the weights room, in hopes that beating the shit out of the punching bag would grant him dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

 

Too bad that plan was not going to work.

 

 

After cumming for the third time in a row, Ash stiffed a yawn and stood up, stretching his back and shoulders. Then he turned and headed back to the camp, unaware of the drama he had just missed.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is an OC, not the Sinnoh Coordinator.

Gary sighed, and pushed the youth off of his lap. As pleasant as the lap dance was, he wanted something else. Someone else.

 

Someone he had just missed as he had arrived just as they were leaving.

 

Ash Ketchum; boy had his friend looked sexy in that dress, more so the way it had been hiked up to his waist, revealing all the good stuff.

 

Pushing up the skirt on the dress he was wearing himself, he grabbed his cock, and pushed the boy to his knees in front of him. But instead of having the boy use his mouth on him, he aimed his cock and urinated all over him.

 

Gasping in surprise, then boy squirmed away, but not before enough urine got soaked down the front of the dress he was wearing turning the thin fabric translucent before he could escape. The boy jumped to his feet and ran out of the gym, his hands covering him as he hurried to change into something that was both clean and dry.

 

Gary just shrugged though, as he finished relieving himself. Then he glanced around; the Gym Leaders were busy with each other, the boy who was receiving all the special training had left, but who was that?

 

Standing, Gary walked over to the boy in a purple velvet dress. “Are you looking for some fun?” He asked casually.

 

“Depends on what you're offering.” Paul replied, all but dismissing Gary outright.

 

“Not intercourse; there is only one boy I want to fuck in this gym. But maybe we could experiment with other things...”

 

“Like what you did all over that poor boy? And if you're looking for Ash, he left already.”

 

“You know Ash? Yes, he's the one I'm after. But not just yet; his ass isn't broken in enough for my tastes yet.” Moving closer, Gary slipped his hand up under Paul's skirt. “Hmm... You're a big boy; have you managed to sheath this inside Ashy's sweet ass yet?”

 

“No, not yet. He...” Paul broke off, but made no move to push Gary's hand away. “I'm Paul.”

 

“Gary. Pleasure to meet you Paul.” Turning around, Paul reached up under Gary's skirt. “Hey, you're not badly equipped yourself.” Then they fell silent, both bored with each other, but both also knowing that they would find nothing better there tonight unless they wanted to fuck one of the gym trainers.

 

When they started kissing, it was just another way to one up each other, and the kisses were brutal; hard, rough kisses that all but drew blood and left bruises.

 

Gary came first, with Paul following hot on his heels, and then he was back in his own bed in Sinnoh.

 

His oddly wet bed... With a start he realized that he had wet the bed for the first time since he was a young child.

 

“Shit...” He swore under his breath. Clearly his bladder had let go in reality when he had peed all over the boy in his dream. Moving quietly, he tried to strip his bed down and fetch clean sheets without waking up his roomie, until he realized that the mattress was also soaked.

 

“Hey, Gary, whatcha doing?” Kyle muttered, sitting up. And then the smell hit him. “Woah did you piss yourself?”

 

“Yes, I did. Not that its any of your business. But I dreamed that I was... well uh...”

 

“Pissin' all over someone? Oh, so you're into that?” Kyle laughed softly. “I'm into that myself, so no worries, I won't tell anyone.”

 

“Thank you.” Gary relaxed. “But what do I do with the mattress?”

 

“Just leave it; it'll dry on it's own. Here.” Scooting over, Kyle patted the bed beside him.

 

“Uh... What's the catch?” Gary asked, skeptically. Though they were both aiding Professor Rowan in his research, Kyle had never shown much interest in him before.

 

“You're cute, Gary, you should know that. I want to get to know you better, and see where it goes.”

 

“Oh...” Heat rushed to Gary's cheeks as he dumped the bed clothes down the laundry chute. He considered the offer, and as he thought that Kyle was hot, and he didn't have much of a chance with Ash while he was in a different region, he decided to give things a try with Kyle.

 

“Okay, but nothing sexy tonight; I have to get up early for that dig tomorrow.”

 

“I know. Night Gary.” Though Kyle spooned himself around Gary, he made no move to kiss or touch Gary sexually. Soon, both of them were sound asleep.

 

 

Paul bolted out of bed for the second time in as many days, but he did not run for the bathroom. Instead he paced the room restlessly.

 

Who had that Gary guy been? Did he really have designs on Ash?

 

Was that world just dreams or was it something more? Was that why he kept going there in his dreams?

 

Crossing over to the window, he gazed outside as morning sunlight filtered into the room, wondering where the boy he loved was now, and what he would have to do to make Ash his.


	6. 6

Ash yawned as he pushed his plate away; he had been training hard all day as he had been up at the crack of dawn, unable to sleep. Hopefully tonight he would have dreamless sleep and not dream about the Striaton Gym again.

 

“I'm heading to bed early, night!” Ash yawned as he stood up and stretched.

 

“Get a good night sleep, tomorrow we should arrive in Nacrene City and we'll see if all your hard training has paid off!” Cilan smiled at Ash, but the smile was strained as he had not gone back to sleep the night before after dreaming about Cress.

 

“Alright, night!” Ash smiled as he slid into bed, but the smiled slipped away the second he had the covers pulled up around him.

 

“Here, Cilan! I can do the dishes tonight, you look like you're about ready to drop yourself.”

 

“Then I'll go check on the Pokemon and make sure everyone has had enough to eat... Hey, Oshawott! Give me back that berry!”

 

Listening to his friends talk, Ash made no attempt to get up and see what all the fuss was about; instead he was wondering once more about the dreams. They were only dreams, right?

 

But then why was Cilan so tired as well, and why would he not meet Ash's eyes without blushing and quickly looking away?

 

Slowly, Ash let the voices around him lull him to sleep.

 

 

“W-welcome to the Lumiose- I mean Striaton Gym.” The trainer who greeted him had blond hair and was wearing a skintight blue catsuit instead of the more standard dresses; but with cut outs that showed his nipples and ass through clear plastic. As the boy turned around, Ash saw that the rear cut out was detachable for easy access, and his cheeks were tinted red with embarrassment as me made sure the zipper covering the crotch of the catsuit was properly zipped up.

 

“Where are the Gym Leaders?” Ash glanced around, but could not see Chili, Cress or Cilan anywhere.

 

“They have not arrived yet.” He spun back around as though he sensed that Ash was staring at his ass through the thin plastic.

 

“I don't think I've seen you here before. I'm Ash.”

 

“Clemont. It's a p-pleasure to meet you...” Clemont replied, tripping over the words and blushing harder than ever.

 

“Where is Lumiose? I've never heard of that town before.”

 

“Lumiose is the largest city in the Kalos region.” Clemont replied, then waved Ash's next question away. “But do not concern yourself with that. For now, uh... I've only just finished my training and have graduated to a full Gym Trainer here so I don't really know what to suggest without the Leaders around... Though, when I started training this was the Lumiose City Gym and not Striaton...”

 

“Oh, I think you can leave that to me.” Spinning around, Ash saw that Gary had arrived unnoticed and was now standing right behind him. “I think I can find something to keep him entertained until the Gym Leader's arrive.”

 

“Gary... what are you wearing?” Ash asked, gaping at him as he now saw that the dress he was wearing mimicked his Umbreon, complete with the ears and tail.

 

“You, come here!” Gary ignored Ash's question as he called to the same gym trainer who had given him a lap dance the last time he was in the gym.

 

“You called?” The trainer approached slowly, as though afraid of what Gary might do to him this time as he was not keen on getting peed on again.

 

“This is Cameron, and he'll do nicely as a bottom-boy for you to practice on.” Unlike the white dress he had been wearing last time, today he was in a sleeveless orange sundress with red stripes that barely reached his knees, and was hanging loose from his shoulders down. His hair was simply pushed back from his forehead with a red headband decorated with a large orange flower on the right hand side.

 

“Cameron, I'm pleased to meet you; my name is Ash.” Ash smiled as he sized the boy up, but could make out almost nothing of the figure hidden inside the dress.

 

“So you're Ash; I've been hearing your name quite a bit as everyone keeps talking about you.” Cameron commented as he led Ash away from the others towards one of the daybeds scattered around the perimeter of the gym.

 

“Oh, and what are people saying?” Ash asked, curious.

 

Sensing that he had said too much already, Cameron clammed up. “Oh not much, just that you keep 'cumming' back for more.” Then he laughed nervously as he smoothed down his skirt. “I've never done this before with people watching...”

 

“Just relax and forget that they are watching.” Ash sat down on the daybed and pulled Cameron down on top of him.

 

“O-okay, I'll try... Oh shit what day is it?” Cameron tried to bolt as soon as Ash began kissing his neck.

 

“Worry about that later, after you wake up again in the real world...” Ash stopped talking. Wake up in the real world? What had prompted him to say that and was this just a dream? Shaking his head, he continued. “For now all that matters is that we mutually pleasure each other.”

 

“O-okay, though I've only just started my training so I'm not really supposed to let anyone anal me yet...” Cameron whispered.

 

“Oh...” Ash glanced over at Gary who seemed to be sniggering. “Well, lie down on your stomach.”

 

“What are you going to... OH!” Cameron moaned loudly as Ash lifted his skirt until he could rub the outside of Cameron's rear opening.

 

“I won't put anything inside you; don't worry I have something else in mind.” Ash whispered, between kisses to Cameron's ear and neck. Lifting his own skirt now (he had not appeared in the Gym in his normal clothing since his first visit), Ash slipped his cock between the younger boys cheeks, fucking his crack but not actually penetrating him.

 

“Y-yeah, this should be okay...” Cameron panted out, and as Ash slipped a hand underneath them he realized that while he was not wearing a plug, Cameron was wearing a cock ring.

 

“Good, because this way I can practice the motion of fucking without actually fucking you.” Then Ash stopped talking and devoted himself entirely to dry-humping Cameron. When he felt himself start to get close, he got the younger boy to roll over and finish him off with his mouth. As Ash came, his eyes found Gary's green ones gazing across the room with something like satisfaction shining out of them. But before Ash could question the look, everything faded to black as he woke up. This time, however, he was still exhausted and he fell back asleep as soon as he had cleaned himself up from the wet dream.

 

If he dreamed again that night, he didn't remember it.


	7. 7

Gary woke slowly, savouring the feel of another male body against his, thought he knew it was Kyle's and not Ash's. Even though he had gone to bed alone that night, Kyle had slipped into his bed sometime during the night.

 

Though he tried to pretend that it was Ash, he could not maintain the illusion; Kyle was simply too tall. Taller than he was, and last time he'd seen Ash, he had gained at least a good two inches more in height than his friend.

 

Then it happened; Kyle grabbed him though the thin fabric of his boxers!

 

Wide awake now, Gary jerked his body back so violently that he nearly fell out of bed. “Kyle! What the hell are you doing?”

 

“Feeling you up, what does it seem like I'm doing? You're just so cute that I couldn't help myself.”

 

Gary's eyes widened as he began wondering what he had gotten himself into. “But you said that we'd try being friends first and spending two nights in a row sleeping in the same bed doesn't make us friends.”

 

“I lied.” Kyle grinned wildly as he reached for Gary. “I have no interest being your 'friend', all I want is to feel your warm body beneath mine as I fuck your ass until you pass out. It doesn't even matter to me if your willing or not; I like my lovers feisty and I can always gag you to keep you quiet.”

 

For the first time in his life, real fear pulsed through Gary's veins as he realized that Kyle was telling the truth; and the knowledge that he was trapped fuelled the fear, even as he kicked at the older youth.

 

Laughing, Kyle slid off of Gary's bed and padded past his roommate towards the back hallway where the bathrooms were located.

 

 

That night, Gary was scared to go to bed, scared of what might happen to him during the night. He had gone to ask about changing rooms, only to be told that no transfers were being accepted at that time except in extreme cases. Too embarrassed to admit he had allowed Kyle to get that close to him in the first place, Gary had had no choice but to leave without pursuing a transfer any further.

 

Only now he wished that he had not allowed his pride to get in his way as he slowly walked back to his room, considering his options.

 

Then something happened that had never happened before; as though sensing his trainers distress, Umbreon released himself from his Pokeball.

 

“Umbreon?” Gary did not know what to make of this new development as Umbreon entered the bedroom ahead of him and curled up at the foot of Gary's bed, on guard but pretending to nap. Kyle was no where to be seen as Gary changed into his pj's and climbed into bed, to exhausted to have the energy to review that days dig findings. As excited as he was at the prospect of discovering a new Ancient Pokemon, he just could not focus his thoughts. All he could think about was Kyle, and he was grateful that Umbreon seemed determined to protect him without being asked.

 

“Hey, come here.” Umbreon perked up, then walked up the bed until Gary could hug him. “Thank you.” Only with his arms wrapped around the sleek black and gold body, and his face nestled in the soft fur was he able to relax enough to fall asleep.

 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Trip asked as Gary grasped his wrists. Though he wasn't sure why, Gary was in a very sadistic mood that night, and longed for Ash's arrival later that night.

 

“Yes, I'm sure, now hold still.” Working fast he tied Trip's wrists to Clemont's, then he bound the younger boy's naked cocks together with a length of ribbon. Last, he gagged both boys, then stepped back to admire his handy work, before returning to the main part of the gym to wait for Ash.

 

Not that he had to wait long; five minutes after he sat down, Ash arrived looking as sexy as he ever did in a new strapless navy blue sheath gown with a hot pink sash, the skirt just reaching the tops of his knees.

 

Glancing around, Ash spotted Gary and started towards him as Gary rose. “Ash, I have been waiting for you.”

 

“You have?”

 

“Yes. Come with me; we are going to have a little... competition.” Gary smirked as he led Ash into the next room where he had left the gym trainers tied up.

 

Ash gasped as he crossed the thresh-hold. “What is this?”

 

“Our contest. We each take one of the gym trainers to fuck; the one who can hold back the longest wins. Think you can best me, Ashy-boy?” Gary teases, his green eyes shining with unmasked glee, and something else, something darker that Ash could not place.

 

“I don't know, but I guess we'll find out.” Ash gazed at Trip, but then his eyes turned to the other boy, the trainer he had met during his last trip there, Clemont. “I want him.” Ash stated as he walked over, drawn by something in the boy's blue eyes.

 

“Deal.” Gary turned to Trip. “Ready?”

 

“Ready.” Part of Ash was uneasy about such a contest, but the bigger part of him, the competitive part that loved battling, jumped at the chance to best Gary once more.

 

“Then lets do this.” Raising his skirt, Gary pulled the plug out of Trip's ass and lined himself up as Ash did the same with Clemont. “Thrust in on three. One, two... three!” They moved in sync as Gary said the magic word. But that was all they were synced for.

 

Gary began riding Trip hard, pounding into the younger boy and making him cry out in mingled pain and pleasure. Ash was gentler, taking the time to learn what Clemont liked rather than seeking domination; and his thrusting soon had Clemont writhing against Ash; and against Trip. Had they not been wearing cock rings, the friction between their bound together cocks would have pushed both boys over the edge long before either Ash or Gary.

 

Feeling the pressure begin to build, Gary finally slowed down, not wanting to lose. Ash, however, was lost in the pleasure of being on top, and sped up. But he held back, not wanting this to end, and eventually Trip's squirming made Gary speed up again as well.

 

Moments later, both Ash and Gary came, filling their respective lovers with seed at the same time. Chili, the Gym Leader who had authorized the contest, made note of the draw, and proceeded to untie the young trainers after his guests had left, then allowed then to pleasure each other, or themselves, until they too had obtained release.

 

 

Gary woke with a start, and rolled onto his back, causing Umbreon to shift in his sleep. Only the steady snoring from the other bed let Gary know that he was not alone, but Umbreon had done his job well and Kyle had made no attempt to rape Gary that night.

 

Little did he know that Kyle had not planned anything for that night to begin with; no, he was having too much fun watching Gary squirm. He'd wait until Gary least expected him to make his next move, only then would he claim Gary as his unwilling lover


	8. 8

“-And the win goes to the Challenger!” Cress almost slumped to the ground as he lost his sixth battle in a row, but forced himself to recall Panpour instead. Resisting he urge to run his hands through his hair he turned towards the referee and took the Trio Badge to present to the challenger. “Congratulations on your win.”

 

“I heard that this gym was hard; but that Panpour of yours is a pushover!” Laughing, she left the gym as Cress' hands balled into fists at his sides.

 

“Cress, relax.” Chili was alarmed; he was usually the one to react poorly to losing, and it had been years since he'd last seen Cress lose his temper. “Are you feeling okay? You haven't been... acting like yourself.”

 

“Yeah, I just haven't been sleeping well lately...” Cress broke off to yawn, and Chili noticed for the first time how pale Cress was.

 

“You're not sleeping?” Chili frowned as he remembered the dreams that he'd been having; try as he might to wear himself out first whenever he fell asleep he was back at that alternate gym; and the dreams always involved sex. Sex with Cress, and once with Cilan; but there was no way that Cress was having the same dreams...

 

Or was there?

 

Grabbing Cress' arm, he pulled his brother into their private living area and sat him down on the couch. “Have you been having strange dreams lately or anything like that?”

 

Cress' shocked expression was unmistakable. “I'm scared to fall asleep because when I do I dream...” Cress broke off shaking his head, his eyes wide.

 

“You dream about what?” When Cress refused to even look at him, let alone answer, Chili grabbed his chin and turned his head to force eye contact. “You helped me when I kept losing all those battles and ran off; now let me help you.”

 

Cress nodded slowly as Chili released him. “For the past several months now I've been dreaming about an alternate gym; one where Challengers have to put out for the badge and when there are no Challengers...”

 

“The gym leaders fuck each other... I've been having the same dreams...” Chili broke off to swallow hard.

 

“L-last night did you dream about... About tying down and fucking a boy in a blue dress?” Cress looked away, blushing hard as he prayed that Chili would say no.

 

“Y-yes, I did. Cress that boy was...” Chili broke off, unable to say that he'd fucked Cress in his dreams.

 

“...Me...” The word was whispered softly as Cress looked up again, and Chili met his eyes, startled that Cress knew that. “What is that place? Is it just a dream or is it somehow real?”

 

“I don't know, Cress, but it seems like our dreams are... are linked somehow. And no matter what I do I keep going back there every time I fall asleep...” Chili swallowed hard as he shifted nervously; then he breathed the words 'fuck it', grabbed Cress, and kissed him.

 

A few seconds later he felt something hit his cheek hard as Cress pulled back, stood and fled the room, running away from the main gym towards the basement where the work-out room and pool were located. As the sound of Cress' footsteps faded away, Chili realized that he had just been slapped.

 

“Cress! Hey wait...” But he was gone before Chili could stand and take two steps towards the back hall. He was just about to go after his brother when the referee poked his head into the room.

 

“Sir, you have another Challenger.”

 

“I'll be right there.” Nodding, the ref left again, and Chili sighed before turning around and heading back out into the main part of the gym.

 

Fortunately, the battle proved to be a quick win for him as the Challenger had been planning on battling Cress and used a Bellossom in battle. Then Chili had told the ref to close the Gym for the day, and he finally headed downstairs in search of Cress.

 

Acting on pure instinct, he headed towards the pool; and sure enough he found Cress playing with his Panpour in the deep end.

 

“Cress, I'm sorry I shouldn't have just... But I needed to know how it would feel to kiss you for real, and if you'd like it.” Chili knelt by the edge of the pool as Cress let the ball float past him as he turned to swim towards Chili.

 

“I'm sorry as well; I never meant to slap you, I just reacted. I felt violated and...” Cress broke off as he grabbed the side of the pool, resting his cheek against his folded arms, his body pressing lightly against the side.

 

Chili breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up again. “It felt weird for me as well. But now we know that just because we fuck in that other word that we have to here, or have incestuous feelings for one another. We don't, as far as I can tell.” Chili released Pansear from his Pokeball and began undressing; since the pool was only used by the three brothers they never bothered with swimsuits. “I know that you're probably naked right now and I'm not reacting to the thought at all.”

 

“Nor am I reacting to the fact that you're undressing in front of me.” Cress moved back as Chili dove into the pool naked and swam towards the ball. “So... are you saying that these dreams don't mean anything?”

 

“Yes, I am. I don't even like boys that much; I mean if a guy was hot enough or really cute than maybe I'd be up to experimenting but for the most part its girls I go for. And I've never known you to go after a guy either...” Then Chili's eyes widened, and he froze, forgetting to even tread water until he sank down far enough to get a mouthful.

 

“Chili, what is it?” Cress swam over and grabbed his brother, lifting him up until his head was above the surface again, and though the fronts of their bodies touched softly, neither reacted to the contact.

 

“If these dreams are real and this other world is based on our thoughts... do you think it might be Cilan who made this alternate gym a boys-only one?” Chili asked after he had spat out all the water and taken a deep breath.

 

“He was dating that one boy, Micah, for almost a month when we were sixteen, so you might be onto something. You're wrong about me though, I like men and women equally; I just have yet to meet a guy who I like enough to want to date.” Cress blushed softly as he confessed, and Chili's eyes widened slightly.

 

“Have you ever...” Chili broke off and chewed his lip as he wondered how to ask his question. “Been in bed with a guy? When you're awake, I mean.”

 

“Yes I have; I've also been on dates with guys. Though, to be honest I'd never really considered being with a man sexually until after Cilan confessed to having a crush on Micah. Remember how scared he was when he came to me to ask for advice on asking Micah out, and how happy he was when he said yes?” Cress' lips twitched up into a small smile. “That's what got me thinking about boys and realizing that I don't actually have a preference.”

 

“What's it like being with a guy in bed?” Chili blurted, the curiosity that had been growing in him since he'd first dreamed about fucking Ash in that other gym getting the better of him.

 

Cress shrugged. “Topping a guy isn't much different than being with a girl; it just takes more prep work and is tighter; but bottoming is something else altogether. I can't really say any more than that... it's something that you'll have to discover for yourself.” Cress swam past Chili to the edge of the pool and climbed out, and was towelling his hair as Chili followed him.

 

“Cress, you know that I'm okay with you being with a guy, right?” Chili laid his hand on Cress' shoulder, and got another smile in return.

 

“You were cool with Cilan dating Micah, so it would be odd if you had an issue with me being with a guy.” Cress waved off Chili's concern. “I'm gonna go watch some TV; care to join me?”

 

Chili grabbed his own towel and quickly ran it over his body. “I'll be right behind you.” Tension eased out of his body as he realized that things were slowly returning to normal between him and Cress. “Oh, do you think we should talk to Cilan about these dreams being real?”

 

Cress slowly shook his head. “I have a hunch that this is something he needs to figure out for himself.”

 

Sighing, Chili began getting dressed again. “You're probably right but...” Chili shook his head. “Actually, knowing Cilan he probably already knows. He was always the smart one.” Then he gave his hair one last rub with the towel and followed Cress up to the TV room.


	9. 9

Gary set the shovel aside and wiped sweat of his brow for the tenth time that day, his eyes scanning the excavation site. When he'd first gotten the invite to help Brandon, the Pyramid King of the Battle Frontier, with a new excavation, he'd been excited because it would mean getting away from Kyle.

 

Only Kyle had also been invited to the dig; a fact he had not discovered until after he'd said yes to going. Now he wondered yet again what he would do; though Umbreon was a faithful guardian who used Psychic on Kyle whenever he tried to approach while Gary was sleeping, he still didn't feel safe in his own bed, and the strain was beginning to take its toll on him.

 

“Here...” Jumping, he spun around only to find Kyle standing behind him holding a freshly filled canteen. “You look like you need a drink.”

 

“Thank you.” Though he wanted to throw the water in Kyle's face, Gary knew that he could not say anything in front of the other researchers.

 

“Did you hear? There's someone here looking to challenge Brandon. Apparently it's his third challenge, but I don't know much more than that.” Kyle stepped closer as Gary finished taking a drink of water and closed the canteen, slinging it across his body and handing Kyle his empty one to be refilled.

 

“No, I didn't; I thought that Brandon doesn't accept challengers in the middle of a dig?”

 

“He normally doesn't, but I heard that this kid is an exception... Oh, that's him, over there. The youth with the purple hair...” Gary looked over at the boy, and promptly did a double take, his pulse racing.

 

No way... there was no way that he was seeing the boy from his dreams, the youth he was competing against for Ash's affections. Swallowing hard, he turned back to Kyle. “What do you know about Paul?” Gary started as he realized that he didn't know for certain that Paul was the other boy's name, but he shrugged it off.

 

Kyle just shrugged. “I haven't heard much, why? Do you want to fuck him or something?” Kyle casually placed his hand on Gary's back, his thumb sliding discretely under the fabric until he could touch bare skin and Gary tensed before stepping away.

 

“I need to get back to work, and I'm sure that I'm not the only thirsty researcher.” He nodded towards the dozen or so canteens that Kyle was still carrying, then he grabbed his shovel and resumed digging. It wasn't until he was certain that Kyle was gone that Gary relaxed again.

 

“Are you okay?” Gary jumped for the second time in less than ten minutes. Glancing up, he saw that it had been the purple-haired youth who had spoken, and up close his resemblance to the youth in his dreams was even more startling.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine...” Gary laughed humorlessly.

 

“That guy wasn't harassing you, was he Gary?” The boy stepped closer, an almost worried expression on his face as Gary felt the blood drain from his.

 

“How do you know my name?” But even as he spoke, his lips formed the name 'Paul' but he resisted the urge to voice it out loud.

 

“The same way you know that my name is Paul. We've met before, in another time and another place. In our dreams that aren't dreams at all, not really.” Paul cocked his head to the side as he looked past Gary at Kyle. “Who is he?”

 

“Kyle's my... my roommate. But...” Gary bit the inside of his cheek as he wondered if he should confide in Paul; then he realized what Paul had said. “Wait; what do you mean that we 'met in dreams that aren't dreams'?”

 

“I'm not sure what they are exactly, only that ever night when I dream I find myself in a Pokemon Gym that's also a sex club. They call it the Striaton Gym, which is in Unova, a region I've never even been to; and...” He shook his head. “I've had a hunch almost from the beginning that the dreams were somehow real, but it wasn't until I saw you that I knew for certain that they were not just dreams. You've been having the same ones, haven't you?”

 

Slowly, Gary nodded, relaxing. “Kyle's been trying to get me into his bed for almost six months now; and he doesn't care whether or not I'm willing. My Umbreon has been protecting me at night, but I'm having a hard time relaxing enough to sleep while I'm in the same room as Kyle. And I don't know what to do... We're both boys and... and I let him get close in the first place and...” Gary wiped at his eyes, hoping that no one else would see that he was on the verge of crying. “When I was invited to help with this dig I was happy because I thought that Kyle wouldn't be coming then, when I learned that he'd also been invited... I wanted to die. I don't know what I'm doing, who to turn to...” Breaking off once more, Gary shook his head as Paul's hands balled into fists.

 

“What are you doing, upsetting my Gary?” Kyle glared at Paul as he passed by on his way back to the water truck.

 

“Your Gary? He's been in an online relationship with me for almost a year now; he's mine and you'd better back off if you know what's good for you!” Though Paul was shorter than Kyle, the force of his return glare was powerful enough to make Kyle back up a step. “When he learned that this dig was just north of Celestic Town he invited me to come along; and since I wanted to challenge Brandon to a rematch anyway I accepted.”

 

“You're his boyfriend? He... he never told me that he was seeing anyone...” Kyle broke off, then his resolve hardened. “Let's have a battle; the winner gets to keep Gary. Agreed?”

 

“Agreed. But you'd better be prepared to leave him alone when I win, and that means changing rooms and getting a new roommate.” Paul was calm as he spoke, as though the battle were already won.

 

“And you'd better be prepared for a break-up when I win.” Kyle grinned lazily, equally confident that he would win the battle.

 

“Meet me at the southern edge of the dig at eight tonight; does a three on three battle work for you?”

 

“Yes, I'll see you tonight.” Then Kyle turned and walked away, as Gary gaped up at Paul, shocked that someone he'd just met would risk so much just for him...

 

Then he realized for the first time that he had seen Paul before, outside of his dreams. “You battled against Ash in the Sinnoh League, didn't you?”

 

“Yes. You watched the match?” Gary nodded. “That was my second six on six battle with Ash and the first time he'd beaten me; I was impressed that he was able to hold his own considering he'd only been able to defeat two of my Pokemon during our first full battle.”

 

“Only two?” Gary's jaw dropped; Ash was a powerful trainer, and Paul had beaten him that badly; then he laughed. “Oh man, I don't think Kyle knows what he'll be up against tonight...”

 

“No, he doesn't or else he'd never have challenged me.” Then Paul sighed and grabbed a spare shovel. “Anyway, Brandon won't battle me until tomorrow so tonight will be a good warm up; and in the mean time I can help out here.” Gary nodded, knowing that he was safe as long as Paul was around him.

 

The rest of the day was spent in comfortable silence as Paul helped Gary dig, the teens only talking when Gary needed to instruct Paul with how to excavate an artifact. All too soon, however, it was time to head in for dinner and then, after dinner, the battle would start.

 

“Paul... you are going to win, right? And... and even if you do win, then what happens next?” Gary toyed with his food as he spoke, his words soft yet Paul could hear the pain underscoring them.

 

“Of course I'll win, don't you worry.” Paul's hand found Gary's under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Oh, you can bunk with me tonight, after the match; I was giving a two bed room but not a roomie.”

 

“Paul I...” Gary gave him a weak smile as he nodded, his stomach finally untying itself enough for him to eat.

 

“You don't have to thank me; a friend of Ash's is a friend of mine, though there was a time when I didn't wish to be friends with anyone, him least of all. But he taught me that there are things that you cannot do alone and...” Paul broke off as his heart tightened painfully and he wondered if he should confess his love for Ash.

 

“Even so, thank you.” Gary's smile was firmer this time as he glanced away from Paul towards the clock. “It's time. Are you ready?”

 

“Yes, let's do this.” Together they walked outside towards the battlefield where Kyle was already waiting for them.

 

“Do you wish to referee the match?” Paul turned towards Gary as he realized that something was missing, and Gary nodded before taking his place.

 

“This is a three on three match between Kyle and Paul; both trainers may substitute Pokemon. Let the match begin.”

 

“Go, Quagsire.” Kyle casually tossed his Pokeball as Paul released his Electivire.

 

“Go, Quagsire use Mud Sport.”

 

“Protect.” As the mud fell all around Electivire, the electric type protected itself. “Now use Brick Break.”

 

“Dodge and use Muddy Water.” The water drenched Electivire, and was followed up quickly with a well-aimed Slam, knocking Electivire out. As Kyle congratulated himself on winning the first round, Paul calmly recalled his Electivire and sent Torterra into battle.

 

“Giga Drain.” All the color drained from Kyle's face as the move hit and his Quagsire fainted.

 

“Raichu; you're up next. Use Thunder.”

 

“Stone Edge.” Paul didn't even try to dodge the Thunder, knowing that Torterra's ground type status would render the electric type move useless. But, to his surprise, Kyle's Raichu was fast enough to dodge the Stone Edge before launching into a Thunderbolt, followed by an Electro Ball and lastly Nuzzle. He laughed softly as he realized that Kyle had no idea why none of his moves were having any affect against him.

 

“Electric Type moves won't work against a Grass and Ground Type like Torterra. Now, let's wrap this up with Frenzy Plant.” For the second time in less than five minutes, Kyle was recalling an unconscious Pokemon, and now he was sweating.

 

“Go Roserade; its all up to you... Grassy Terrain! Let's get some healing going!”

 

“Idiot! You just powered up my Torterra! Frenzy Plant, let's end this!” Seconds later, Roserade was knocked out and Gary was declaring Paul the winner.

 

“You're safe now, I promise...” As Gary smiled warmly at him, Paul felt his heart skip a beat, something that so far only Ash has made him feel.

 

“You...” Suddenly Paul was grabbed from behind as a fist slammed into the back of his head. Spinning around he lashed out blind, yet his foot connected with Kyles crotch a spit second before his fist clipped his jaw.

 

“What is going on over here?” Hands were pulling Kyle and Paul apart, and Paul gracefully allowed Gary to guide him away from the fight.

 

“He's been forcing himself on Gary!” Paul spat out as he felt Gary tense behind him.

 

“Oh, is that so?” Brandon turned suddenly cold eyes on Kyle. “Gary is your roommate, isn't he?”

 

“I haven't been forcing him! He's been begging me to fuck his ass raw every night! He loves it when I'm rough with him...”

 

“Liar!” The word burst out of Gary with so much force that everyone turned towards him. “You're a liar! I never...” Hot tears of shame coursed down his cheeks, and only the gentle hand Paul placed on his hand gave him the strength to continue. “I asked you to stop countless times but you never did; that makes it rape, Kyle....”

 

Brandon turned back towards Kyle. “I want you gone by noon tomorrow; and you'll be under guard tonight. Take him away.” He nodded at two of the older researchers who physically hauled Kyle off even as he protested that he loved Gary and had never hurt him, would never hurt him; but his protests fell on deaf ears.

 

“Are you okay?” The hand placed under Gary's chin was gentle, and he could only shake his head as his tears thickened. “Did he rape you?”

 

“N-no, it never got that far... My Umbreon didn't let him get that close to me... but he did touch me on several locations and he kept talking about wanting to rape me and... and...” Gary shook his head again.

 

“I'll talk to Rowan about getting you a new roommate after the dig, but for tonight...”

 

“He can bunk with me tonight.” Paul offered, looking Brandon straight in the eyes as he tenderly wiped away Gary's tears.

 

“You have changed; when we first met you didn't care about anyone but yourself. I'm glad to see that you are learning to care; compassion may just be what you need to beat me in battle, Paul.” Brandon nodded, and turned to leave. “I have to return to Snowpoint Temple tomorrow; but if you wish to wait here we can battle as soon as I return.”

 

“Good; I shall early await your return.” Then Brandon was gone and Paul was leading Gary back to his room, as the pain from being struck in the back of the head began to register now that his adrenaline rush was dissipating.

 

“Shit...” Paul collapsed onto his bed as a wave of dizziness overcame him.

 

“Paul, are you okay?” Hands were on his back before Paul had time to realize that Gary had climbed into bed with him.

 

“Yeah; Kyle just hit me harder than I'd thought. I'll be fine once I sleep it off though.” Paul rolled over and gazed up at Gary. “You can take the other bed...” He broke off as Gary began shaking his head.

 

“Paul, please... I don't want to sleep alone tonight...” There was a flash of light as Umbreon was released from his Pokeball and curled up in front of the door.

 

“A-are you sure?” Paul's heart raced and his cock twitched in his pants. “I have no issue with keeping my hands to myself but... but there is no guarantee that I won't get hard if you share a bed with me...”

 

“I don't care; as long as you don't touch me sexually I don't care if you react.” Gary slipped out of bed to strip down to his boxers before pulling on an oversized tee from the bag he had grabbed from his room on the way to Paul's. Then he crawled back into Paul's and Paul had to take a deep breath before getting himself ready for bed.

 

Laying back down he pulled Gary on top of him, his hands pressed tamely against Gary's back as he cried himself to sleep.

 

But Paul couldn't sleep; worry about Gary warred with wondering what Brandon had meant about compassion being the secret to winning in his mind. The strongest Pokemon won a battle, right? What was so important about showing compassion...

 

It was then that Gary cried out softly, and Paul automatically tightened his arms around Gary, assuming he was having a nightmare. Seconds later, Paul felt his face heat as he remembered too late the shared sex dreams as Gary began writhing in his arms.

 

Lying back, he tried to ignore what was happening even as one of Gary's legs slipped between his own and rubbed against him, hard. Paul had to bite his lip as Gary moved against him, a torrent of filthy sounds issuing from his mouth and heating Paul's blood further.

 

“Oh, shit...” Paul gasped out, shifting uncomfortably as he felt his balls draw up tight. “Wake up already or I'll... I'll...” But it was too late, as Paul came hard, his arms clenching tightly around Gary seconds before he felt warmth spill from Gary's cock.

 

“Paul...” Gary blinked sleepily down at the purple haired teen, then he realized what had happened. “You weren't... I mean... I didn't...”

 

“I haven't fallen asleep yet.” Paul shrugged as Gary moved off of him.

 

“But you...”

 

“Yes, I came. I had a beautiful boy moving against me... of course I came. But... but it means nothing, Gary. I reacted to the friction, that's all...” Paul stood and, grabbing a clean pair of boxers, headed into the bathroom. When he came back out, he found Gary curled up asleep with his Umbreon in the spare bed. Sighing, Paul returned to his own bed, and this time he was able to fall asleep.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ash/Paul in this chapter is for ComaShipping Day! Hope you enjoy, and that Cilan didn't steal the show too much.

Ash sighed and wiped sweat off his brow as the last bandage was tied into place and the last Pokemon injured in the landslide was tended to. “What time is it?” He yawned, glancing up at the starry sky.

 

“Around two in the morning. We should get some sleep; there is nothing more that we can do tonight.” Cilan place his hand on Ash's shoulder, and was surprised to feel the younger teen shiver slightly.

 

“Yeah, sleep sounds good right now. We've been at this for... how many hours now?” Ash yawned; the sun had still been high in the sky when they'd seen the dust cloud from the landslide and rushed over to help. Now the moon was high and every muscle in Ash's body ached from first clearing rubble, then helping to bandage Pokemon, feeding mashed berries and getting attacked countless times before the scared and injured Pokemon understood that he was just trying to help them.

 

Standing, he stretched his back as Cilan spread out his sleeping bag and Iris climbed up into a nearby tree to sleep.

 

“Cilan...”

 

“Yes, Ash?”

 

“Is something bothering you? You haven't been sleeping lately, have you?”

 

“No, nothings bothering me, Ash. I just... like being awake at night, I find it peaceful.” Cilan did not look at Ash as he spoke, and Ash knew that his friend was lying. Something was definitely bothering Cilan, but Ash decided to drop the subject for the night.

 

“Good night, Cilan.”

 

“Night, Ash.” Cilan watched as Ash slipped into his sleeping bag, his friends supple body wiggling until he was comfy, and his cock twitched at the sight before he could pull his eyes away.

 

No matter what Cilan said or did, there was more on his mind than just the dreams of watching his brothers fuck...

 

His feelings for Ash were growing day by day, and Cilan was no closer to figuring out if Ash liked him back or not...

 

Pushing the thoughts away, Cilan crawled into his own sleeping bag, and for once allowed sleep to wash over him.

 

 

“Welcome back, Ash...” Cilan smirked as he saw that they were all alone for once.

 

“Where is everyone?” Ash glanced around, then he shrugged and hiked up the skirt of the dress he was now wearing. “Ring me, baby.”

 

“Your wish is my command.” Cilan slid the cock ring in place before stroking Ash and kissing him deeply.

 

“I think its my turn with him.” Jumping apart, they spun around to see who had spoken.

 

“Oh, hey Paul.” Ash smiled at him as he walked over, his skirt catching on the ring so that he flashed cock with every step he took.

 

“Ash...” Behind him, Cilan clenched his fists as Ash kissed Paul. “I've wanted you for a while, but I was waiting until you're ass got a bit more broken in first... Oh, and Gary says hi.”

 

“Gary?” Ash glanced around, but his friend was no where to be seen.

 

“He was here earlier and asked me to pass the message on.” Paul tugged Ash over to a couch where he lay down, hitching his skirt up until Ash saw Paul for the first time.

 

“Huh, so that's why you don't flash cock while walking...” Paul's cock wasn't very long, but it was one of the fattest that Ash had ever seen.

 

“Ride me, Ash...”

 

“Your wish is my command.” Ash grinned as he snagged a bottle of lube and slicked up Paul's cock good before straddling his former rival's hips.

 

Cilan watched as Ash rode Paul hard, his hips rising up and down, as rage grew in him... and everything faded to black.

 

 

Cilan woke up crying for the first time since leaving the Gym to travel with Ash, and he knew once and for all that he was in love with Ash. He just didn't know what to do about it. Rolling over, he watched Ash thrash in his sleeping bag, moaning Paul's name, and for the first time, he wondered if the dreams were real, and linked.

 

But that was impossible... wasn't it?


End file.
